


〖米露〗He’s My Girl

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Misgendering, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德邀请了恶友组和马修来家里，并为他们准备了一场R18表演。露露被女装，被心理折磨，日子并不好过。OOC
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	〖米露〗He’s My Girl

柔软的围巾缠绕在脖子上，蕾丝褶皱的抹胸刚刚遮住了胸部，留出一点遐想的沟壑。橙色裙子轻薄如丝，长度只到膝盖之上，白皙大腿在裙面下肆意延展，令人垂涎。

脑海一片混沌，有轻柔的声音响起，将意识拉回现实。伊万迷糊地睁开一条眼缝，那个声音近在咫尺，就在耳朵旁边，一遍遍呼唤着他的名字。他稍稍一侧头，金色发丝便映入眼帘，下一秒，他又看见了那双亮晶晶的眼睛，透着一种期待，正神采奕奕地注视着他。

“醒了吗？”

伊万觉得浑身发软，丝毫使不上一点力气，只能模糊地发出一声喉音作为回应。他由着阿尔弗雷德将自己慢慢扶坐起来，小口喝着后者端在手里喂给他的水。他们的脑袋挨得极近，几乎就要碰在了一起，这让伊万捕捉到阿尔弗雷德那略不安稳的气息，直扑脸上，带着某种温热。水流过喉咙，缓解了昏迷带来的干涩，这使他终于有了一点力气，不再那么晕乎乎的了。

“我怎么会在你家？”

然而阿尔弗雷德忽略了他的提问，一边用大拇指擦去他留在嘴角的水，一边眯起眼睛来。

“小妞，妳都晕了好一会儿啦。”

伊万一时没反应过来。他觉得自己可能还没完全清醒过来，以至于听错了什么。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“小妞啊。”

“你在说什么混话啊？”

“嗯？我说了什么奇怪的话了吗？“

伊万叹了一口气，搞不清楚对方在打什么主意，正当他放弃对话、手撑地板准备站起来时，莫名的触感使他不得不低头一看，这才瞧见自己身上的装束......抹胸，以及裙子。后知后觉的，他想，怪不得刚刚觉得身上有点凉。

（不对......这是什么？！）

伊万诧异地转向了阿尔弗雷德，“你又在玩什么花样？”，他立刻质问。然而对方再次绕过重点，不怀好意的用手指拉了拉伊万手臂上的白色袖圈，忽然凑近他的耳朵，”不喜欢吗？可是这裙子好适合妳呢，真可爱。“他对着他轻声呢喃道。

伊万因这突如其来的举动感到害羞，耳后一阵发痒，不自觉地往下拉了拉裙摆。身高接近六英尺的大男人打扮成这样有什么有趣的？他心里埋怨着。这大概是爱玩花样的阿尔弗雷德的又一个鬼把戏，把自己迷晕，绑到家里，又给换上女装。这样一想，他反而觉得这套衣装似曾相识，难道这不是以前一次被恶作剧时不得不穿上的可笑的衣服吗？那时大家的打扮都很奇怪，也许阿尔弗雷德就是从那里开始动起歪脑筋来。

不管怎么说，他最近越来越过分了......说到底也是因为自己每次都让他得逞，把他惯坏了，这家伙才愈发得意起来。眼下还是尽快想办法把衣服换掉吧——他实在不想迎合这种恶趣味。

“快让我脱掉这玩意儿。”

”哎？这就要脱了？当着大家的面？“阿尔弗雷德故作惊讶，声调里掩藏不住戏虐，还伸指头勾了勾伊万的下巴。这话差点没让伊万把刚刚喝的水全咳出来，他顺着对方视线，惊恐地看见沙发上依次坐着弗朗西斯、基尔伯特、安东尼奥，几人正饶有兴致地看着他，然后他又瞧见了站在后面脸带微笑的马修。惊吓之余，伊万张大了嘴巴。

阿尔弗雷德则哈哈大笑了起来，一把抱住吓呆的伊万，然后得意洋洋地对观众席说道，”我跟你们怎么说来着？穿起裙子来，没人可以比的过我家的性感俄罗斯小妞。”

沙发那边的几个人轻笑了一下，却谁都没有开口。

伊万瞬间脸颊发烫，想立刻给阿尔弗雷德一拳，但他同时又慌张地觉得应该先遮住自己比较妥当。就在他手忙脚乱、内心进行混乱斗争时，阿尔弗雷德不知何时挪到了他的背后，双臂缠绕了上来。伊万因这触感而浑身一抖。他可以清晰地感觉到，某人温热的呼吸喷在后颈，有意无意地挑逗着每一个毛孔，那双手也隔着裙子布料，开始慢慢地上下揉搓着他敏感的腰际。

这太荒唐了。

“你放开我......”伊万挣扎起来，想要推开紧贴自己的躯体。然而阿尔弗雷德却执意越贴越近。

“干嘛？刚刚还要脱衣服，现在却装的像个清纯的女孩子，”阿尔弗雷德用牙齿轻咬伊万的耳垂，顺带亲啄脆弱的颈部，继续说着，“妳不是最喜欢我这样摸妳了吗？”

他感受到了伊万全身细微的颤抖。这可以被解读成害羞，或气恼，也可能是对他的引逗的一种回应？

“闭嘴！我不是什么女孩！”

伊万扭动起来。面对他的动摇，阿尔弗雷德却没有展现半点慌乱，他知道这种情况该怎么做。于是手指不安分地一路游走上来，跳跃着，在触到某个地方后停住，出其不意地隔着衣服摘了一下。伊万几乎同一时间呻吟了一声——他实在没法控制。

“说谎，”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地揉捏着那颗肉粒，“男人怎么可能会有这么可爱的乳头呢？”

胸前的小点很快就充血硬了起来，隔着衣料的摩擦带来全新触感，变得骚痒难耐。伊万赶紧咬住了下嘴唇，可一两句哼吟还是止不住溢出了唇间。

“嗯......”

阿尔弗雷德继续对他暧昧耳语，“男人又怎么会发出这么可爱的声音呢？”他向那粉嫩的脸庞吹了口气。

不远处传来此起彼伏的哼笑。伊万极力低下头，想要掩饰自己一脸的狼狈，而阿尔弗雷德干脆把整只手掌都盖到他的胸上，尽情地揉了几下。

“咦？你是不是瘦了许多？胸都变小了。”

天天被这么折腾能不瘦下去吗？？但他把这句话吞了回去。伊万根本无法抬眼，他知道其余人都在紧盯着这一幕，观赏着阿尔弗雷德是怎么对他实施折磨。也许这群人又在喝酒时打了什么赌吧，一帮无聊透顶的家伙们。

“能不能......放过我？呜，我真的......”他换一种策略，假装发出甜软的哀求，想着阿尔弗雷德也许会放过他，然而话还没说完就被扳过下巴，舌头粗鲁地挤进了唇齿，堵住了零碎的惊呼。几番缠斗，伊万不小心咬了下去，这让阿尔弗雷德痛哼了一声，不得不放开了手。

美国人的脸色有些难看起来。

“知道吗？妳现在看起来活像一个要被强暴的小处女。”阿尔弗雷德擦着嘴，冷下脸来，用不同于平常的低沉嗓音说道。伊万有些不寒而栗。他这才记起阿尔弗雷德一贯的性格——软硬都不吃，霸道无比。

就当他纠结不已的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然用手把他撑了起来。“把屁股抬起来一点，我要你蹲着。”他命令道。伊万立即反抗，却碰上了对方投来的一种全然陌生的眼神，阿尔弗雷德用只能让他听得见的音量，一字一句地威胁道，“再不听话的话，我就把你前面那东西揪下来。”

伊万噤声了。这当然只是玩笑话，他不会真那么做，但作为一个男人，出于本能的心理伊万被噎到了。走神间，一双有力的大手包裹住了屁股，不顾主人的挣扎一把将它托了起来。阿尔弗雷德随即躺下身，灵活地滑入裙子下方。

裙下什么也没穿。由于体势，伊万不得不用两手向后撑住自己。湿润的舌头贴了上来。他差点没尖叫起来。

“！！”

羞耻心席卷了全身，他扭动着试图逃脱，但底下的人惩罚性地咬了咬他的臀肉，带来一阵麻痛，随后舌头再次碰上来，滑过会阴，打了个转后停在了穴口。

撑地的双手肌肉紧绷，眼皮里火花四溅，前一秒的反抗心此时已被温痒的舔动彻底击溃。伊万只想诅咒自己。阿尔弗雷德的戏弄带来条件反射，以至于他忘记了场合，屁股开始不由自主地往下迎合。当他不小心坐在了阿尔弗雷德的脸上，压到那高挺的鼻梁时，又惊的把屁股撑了起来。

由于身体姿势，裙摆垂落下来，遮住了香艳画面。坐在沙发上的弗朗西斯相当镇定，轻轻晃着手中的红酒，愉快地说道，“加拿大，你去帮一下忙。”

一直双臂交叉沉默地靠在墙上的马修，听罢便靠近两人，不顾伊万又羞又恼的责怪目光，将裙子拉了上去。这下伊万那光溜溜的私处被众人一览无遗——他平时很注重细节，下身总要剃光光，不留一根体毛。一部分也是为了阿尔弗雷德。但在这种情况下只能带来加倍的耻辱……

毕竟有几个男人会把自己剃成这样？

另一方，阿尔弗雷德一边擒住两边的臀肉，用力掰开，一边熟练地用舌头讨好着紧闭的花环，执拗地挤了进去。他对他身体的每一寸都了如指掌，伊万被逼地小声哼了出来。

虽然看不到伊万的表情有点可惜，但抽搐的花穴却是清清楚楚。进一步刺激，阿尔弗雷德的手攀上大腿内侧，一路抚过细腻的皮肤，就在快碰到某个敏感部位时，又使坏似的退了回去，反反复复。伊万知道自己被刺激的勃起了。换做平时，阿尔弗雷德会腾出一只手来安慰他，但今天显然没有这个环节。

“状态不好吗？怎么湿不起来。”过了好一会儿，阿尔弗雷德暂停下来，声音带着嘲笑。

“……”

一个男人怎么湿？伊万在内心翻了个白眼。只见阿尔弗雷德从容地从口袋里掏出一管东西——润唇膏，完全旋出膏体后，塞入了被舔得湿软的后穴里。他顺便挤了一根手指进去，使得伊万急促地吸了一口气。手指抽插两下，又沿着括约肌转了一圈。温度逐渐加升，而润唇膏也因体温慢慢消融，化成一层层油蜡，随着动作被挤了出来，整个穴口泛光油亮。

伊万开始感到难耐。在情欲的冲击下，他甚至想悄悄安抚一下自己的倍受冷落的男性象征器官，那个等待了许久却只能在微凉空气里瑟瑟发抖的东西，然而手还没碰到，就被看在眼里的马修一把拍开了。伊万懊恼地叹了一声。此时后穴里的手指加到了两根，阿尔弗雷德另一只温热的手掌还在来回摩挲着他的大腿，手法下流。

“唔......可不可以....”

可不可以摸一下我的jj。但尾音变成了微弱的吐息，伊万仅剩的一点自尊心让他闭上了嘴。

“嗯？”没有答应。第三根手指挤了进来。现在他感到有点涨了，那些手指在里面缓慢地打转、进出，刺激着脆弱的粘膜，神经渐渐麻痹。

“摸我的前面......”他又一次示弱。

“前面？”阿尔弗雷德装傻反问道。伊万有些崩溃，眼角带上了些湿气。“就是......男人的那个......”

”哦，你在说什么梦话呢？女孩子怎么会有那种东西？“阿尔弗雷德差点要忍不住大笑起来。

伊万想骂脏话，但他最终只是叹了口气，高于常人的声线听起来却又像呻吟，搞得他自己也不知道该怎么做才好......这时，迟迟等不来正戏的基尔伯特不耐烦了。“喂，都扩张那么久了也该行了吧？别等下湿了又干，干了你还得再舔。”

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，钻了出来，双腿发软的伊万顷刻瘫了下去。

裤子紧绷得难受。阿尔弗雷德没有片刻犹豫，三下两下剥去自己的衣服后，握着发硬的性器往伊万的脸上打了打。

“我要妳说，‘求你快点操我’。说呀，说出来我才给妳。”

伊万别过脸去，然而那根红的发涨的硬东西却不停的拍打他的脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德又恶意的摸了一把他湿润的穴口，酥痒感在下身急速扩散，身体深处蠢蠢欲动。他当然想要，想要极了，内心疯狂地渴求阿尔弗雷德狠狠地欺负他，最好把他捅到神智不清语无伦次。

但他说不出口，特别是在被围观的情况下，只能委屈地看着上方的阿尔弗雷德。

“说。不说我不给。”

“…不...”

等不到想听的话，阿尔弗雷德终于没了耐心，极力分开他的腿一次性推了进去。润唇膏不比专用润滑剂，刚开始没能推得很深，卡在了一半，阿尔弗雷德又蛮不讲理的顶弄了两下，硬生生的捅开了肠壁。感受到内部的柔软后，他不快也不慢地动了起来。熟悉的饱胀感与快感扑涌而来，伊万弓起了背。恍惚之间，他甚至忘记了眼下的异常状况，只想一心一意沉沦在这种律动里。

前列腺被有意避开。如果他不高潮，阿尔弗雷德会一直做下去吗？他无法想象。然而很快，意外的一击让电流瞬间冲过他的脊椎，腿不禁抽搐了一下。

“啊！”

“嗯，我是擦到你的G点了吗？”阿尔弗雷德坏笑着，又避开了那个地方。伊万满脸通红，双腿却忍不住死死环住阿尔弗雷德，想把他拉得更近些。这让阿尔弗雷德并不好受。本想多折磨一会儿，但里面的肉壁不断绞上茎身，仿佛在乞求着更多的粗暴蹂躏，他往外抽时都要费一点劲。

这个口是心非的小贱人。

“我收回之前的话。什么处女，浪成这样简直就是个婊子。”他低下头，舔去了伊万眼角的泪水，“贱货。”他继续说着，观察着羞辱对象那一脸迷醉又恼怒的表情。

说完，他就专心对准伊万的弱点，不留余力地顶弄起来。伊万哼哼唧唧，喘息之中带着呜咽，不知不觉中已经完全勃起了，想着也许夹在两人之间能得到点摩擦，于是他的手环上阿尔弗雷德，抱紧了这具冒着热气的身体。然而后者看穿了他的意图，无情地甩开他的手，撑起了上半身。伊万想要安慰自己却又不被准许，简直要被逼疯，脑袋左摇右摆小声哭了起来。

观众们在这样的画面刺激下，都不自然地咳了一声，换了个坐姿。

“喂，美国，等下可以把小妞借给我们玩一下吗？”基尔伯特问道。正撑在伊万上面辛苦抽插的阿尔弗雷德却连眼皮都没动一下。“不行。”他冷冷地回答，抓过伊万的手，与之十指相扣。

在持续的摩擦下，伊万呼吸越来越急促，不断有酸麻感积聚在小腹。就在他开始迷失自我时，美国人减下了速度，拉下蕾丝抹胸，手指捏住乳头玩了起来。这让伊万的身体产生了一阵痉挛。

这样的身体，还像一个男人吗？

连他自己都无法回答。阿尔弗雷德也显得比平常更兴奋，他很快换个了姿势，将伊万抱起来放在了自己的大腿上，逼着他面对着沙发那边。

“自己把裙子提好。”

伊万眼睛紧闭，不太情愿地拉起了裙摆。“拉高一点。”阿尔弗雷德无情地命令，在其后颈上啃了一口。他要向在场的其他男人做出无声的宣告，这具平日看似威风凛凛的身体是如何被他操软，随心所欲，而他们只能眼巴巴地看着。

掀起的布料下，所有人都清楚看见阿尔弗雷德是怎么撑开伊万、完全埋入其中，又将肉洞捣得黏黏乎乎。伊万被插得虚弱乏力，无法大幅度上下，阿尔弗雷德只能抱着他，用碾磨的方式刺激两人，同时扳过他的脸热切地索求亲吻。

等到后者扶着伊万的腰开始由下至上顶时，伊万的脸上和胸前尽是两人的口水了，反光一片。阴茎戳到了之前没到过的地方，这让伊万在阿尔弗雷德往上顶的时候，抑制不住自己往下坐，以便将它吞的更深。天衣无缝的配合，粘稠的皮肤碰撞声在空气里弥漫，让欲望膨胀、发酵、破裂。

这时，伊万一失手让裙摆滑了下去，但他挺立的性器却刚好撑起一个小帐篷，显得滑稽，引来一阵笑。阿尔弗雷德把他推到了茶几前面，强迫他近距离面对着其他人。

他只能双手撑跪在地上，袒胸露乳，被阿尔弗雷德从后面不停地侵犯、被他坚实的下胯不停地撞击。认知也好，自我也好，全部都被一下一下击碎打烂，溶化在肠内深处，带来美妙无比的感觉。

“妳不叫几声来给他们听一下吗？”阿尔弗雷德摸着露在围巾外的一小截皮肤，突然用力地顶了几下。伊万死咬着嘴唇，摇了摇脑袋表示拒绝。但阿尔弗雷德不打算轻易放过他，又缓下来擦着他的敏感穴位，伏下身覆在伊万的背上。

一根手指塞入了伊万嘴里，转了个圈，把口水都搅了出来。

“叫出来。”说完，他在伊万肩上不轻不重地咬了一口，猛地往前一挺。

太狡猾了。阿尔弗雷德清楚伊万的每一个性癖，知道用什么小动作可以让这个男人心甘情愿地臣服在他身下。伊万最喜欢在床上凌驾于他的阿尔弗雷德了。娇喘从喉咙里被逼了出来，又因前后晃动，变得断断续续，加杂着一些绵软的求饶声。

“听听你自己的叫声。真不要脸。要不要就这样，让他们几个轮流上你一遍？”

“呜呜不要......”

听到这话，沙发上的人坐不住了。

“哥哥我可更温柔呢，技术也更好。我单用手指就可以让你高潮哦。”

“哈？说什么呢法国，瞧他这个样子，一根手指填的满吗？只有本大爷的超大*—才能满足吧......”

“别瞎吹，你没那么大吧？不如一次两根，让他尝尝西班牙式的热情~”

越来越明显的冲刺让伊万觉得受不住，但腰部被固定着无法逃离。其他几人的视线凌辱，裙子的晃荡，紧贴背部的阿尔弗雷德的心跳，耳边散发着情欲的热气，伊万感到有白色火花在脑中爆炸开来。

“射在里面的话，妳会怀孕的吧？”阿尔弗雷德有些气喘吁吁，钳着腰的手加重了力道。

“啊..不要....”嘴上这么说着，下面的嘴巴却急迫地吸紧了肉棒，贪婪地想把好吃的都留给自己。太紧太热了。最后的一下，阿尔弗雷德艰难地拔了出去，用手用力撸几下后，对准伊万那张眼神失焦的脸射了上去。被突然射了一脸的伊万，颤颤巍巍地伸出舌头舔了舔挂在嘴角的精液，自己的性器也随之吐出了一股白液，在裙面上渗了开来。

第一次，完全意义上的，被捅到高潮。

伊万倒了下去，甚至没有力气去拉扯裙子，被过度使用的深红穴口暴露在空气里。那里不会一下子复原，还在间断的收缩中，空洞的感觉让他每次都担心不已——是不是永远都缩不回去了？

戏剧还没落幕，马修不知什么时候从厨房里倒了一杯牛奶，走到伊万旁边，直接浇到了他裸露的胸上。冰冷的液体让他抖了个激灵。接着，马修转向一旁还在喘的阿尔弗雷德，“反正他迟早要生你的小孩，做下授乳练习？”

阿尔弗雷德不会拒绝。他爬到伊万身边，将金色脑袋伏在了那宽阔的胸膛上，在那双孩子气的眼睛望向伊万的同时，粉红舌头调皮地伸了出来，卷上了乳头。由于之前的玩弄，乳头整整大了一圈，真像可以孕育出乳汁那般，在舌头与牙齿的肆虐下越发挺立。伊万无助地哼了起来。

我大概要坏掉了。他想。

身上的裙子也好围巾也好，被体液、口水、牛奶弄得一塌糊涂，变成湿乎乎的一堆粘在皮肤上。被吮吸之间，他觉得自己的身体又一次燥热起来。阿尔弗雷德迷恋地舔咬着他的每一寸肌肤，呼在上面的气息越来越热，即充满爱意，又十分肉欲。

滑腻的皮肤与牛奶，口感真是好极了......阿尔弗雷德脑中想着，伊万已经不再是以前的伊万了，从今往后，他将永远渴求自己的怀抱。等下还是射在里面吧，没准多射几次真的让伊万怀孕。谁知道呢。在舔光最后一滴牛奶后，阿尔弗雷德贴近伊万的脸，吻上了那双柔软嘴唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有另一个版本，最后大家一起愉快的玩耍~  
不过标题原本是米露，CP洁癖的话会被雷死   
有机会再放出来吧。


End file.
